


your body is a symphony

by odetosleep



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetosleep/pseuds/odetosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>consider this a before/after to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1508888/chapters/3187646">this</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	your body is a symphony

When they get offstage that night, the screams of the crowd still ringing in their ears, Tyler is practically bouncing. Josh feels buzzed too, that overwhelming feeling after an amazing show both in how they performed and how the crowd responded. Josh catches Tyler in a hug and Tyler’s momentum swings them into the wall. Tyler laughs into Josh’s neck and looks him in the eyes, his own eyes lit up with the kind of joy that makes Josh so glad that what they do saves Tyler too. Then without warning, he pushes Josh up against the wall and kisses him, hard, right on the mouth.

“What did-?”

Tyler kisses him again.

Josh kisses back this time. He feels drunk, like maybe this isn’t real, like maybe he’ll wake up in his bunk and have to wait until they get to the next venue to find a bathroom to jerk off in to thoughts of Tyler’s mouth like he has so often before.

They hear somebody coming towards them in the semi-darkness and Tyler pulls away. Josh follows him away into the back area of the venue where the dressing rooms are, wanting to know what the hell just happened. Sure, he and Tyler had kissed a few times before, but they were jokes and dares, friendly pecks that barely constituted kisses.

There are too many people around and Tyler is busy talking with what seems like all of them in turn, so Josh doesn’t get a chance to say anything. Mark doesn’t seem to notice if Josh is unusually quiet on the ride to the nearby hotel. He joins in with the jovial “goodnight”s of the crew members as they part ways, and suddenly Tyler and Josh are alone in the corridor, Josh looking between the doors to their neighboring rooms. They can afford to get separate rooms now, but Tyler always invites Josh in to his to talk and he inevitably falls asleep in Tyler’s bed.

Tyler opens the door and waves for Josh to follow. This is not unusual. Josh tells himself this even as his heart picks up speed.

The door is barely closed before Tyler has his hands and lips on Josh again, fumbling for the light switch. This _is_ unusual, as much as Josh has always wished it wasn’t.

“Wait, Tyler.” Josh catches Tyler’s face between both of his hands to hold him still. His skin feels on fire wherever it meets Tyler’s, but he has to know they aren’t making a mistake, that Tyler’s not just having one of his excessive high days and is only desperate for anything to make him hurt less, or even hurt more. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” Tyler says impatiently, putting his hands over Josh’s to pull them away and trying to lean forward again.

“Are you _sure_?” Josh asks, sliding his hands lightly down the outsides of Tyler’s arms until he’s holding Tyler’s wrists, loosely enough for him to pull away from Josh if that’s what he wants. And he does pull free.  Josh’s stomach churns as Tyler turns his back and walks across the room towards the door.

 But he stops when he reaches his suitcase, and unzips the front pocket. Josh almost chokes when Tyler turns back around and he sees the pack of condoms and bottle of lube in his hand.

“You – you _prepared_ for this?” he asks.

Tyler looks at him almost shyly, but his eyes are dark. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.”

He slides his free hand inside the front of his jeans and closes his eyes and fuck, if Josh wasn’t hard enough before he definitely is now. His face is burning because he knows that Tyler knows what he’s thinking about, knows that Josh had been doing the same thing.

“Get over here,” Tyler says, and Josh practically trips over himself as he moves to hold Tyler, to kiss him greedily and pull at his clothes even as Tyler unbuckles Josh’s belt and pushes his pants down.

“On the bed,” Josh mutters and they struggle backwards, throwing clothes aside in a tangle until they’re naked and Josh is pressing Tyler back into the pillows, stealing his breath in a kiss. Tyler pushes at Josh’s shoulders until he relents, and as they stop moving Tyler says, “Just fuck me.”

Josh’s mouth goes dry. He moves away to get a condom and the lube, and when he turns back Tyler has pushed himself up against the headboard, legs spread and knees bent, looking at Josh with pure want and it’s like one of Josh’s fantasies. He has to pause for a moment for his eyes to drink in the sight, black lines on tanned skin and dark eyes waiting for him. He takes the invitation and crawls between Tyler’s legs, slicking up two fingers and pushing them slowly one at a time into Tyler, whose breath hitches with every movement.

Josh adds a third finger, marvelling at how steady his hands are when his mind is reeling and his heart is racing. He looks up and sees Tyler’s dick twitch right in front of his face and _oh, god_.

When Josh pulls his fingers away to ask if Tyler’s ready, he grabs Josh’s wrist and tugs until Josh leans up and over him. They’re pressed together chest to crotch and the heat and friction of their bodies against one another is already making Josh sweat. Tyler’s fingers are twisted almost painfully in the longer hair at the back of Josh’s head, and damp curls press against Tyler’s forehead as Josh gasps into his mouth.

“Fuck me,” Tyler repeats in a whisper against Josh’s lips, and he reluctantly peels himself away to roll on the condom, doing it quickly enough that he won’t become flustered and get caught up in doubts. Tyler closes his eyes as Josh slides in slowly, holding himself above Tyler with trembling arms. Tyler wraps his legs around Josh to pull him in closer and starts to move.

“Like that, yeah,” he says breathlessly as Josh keeps up the rhythm, rolling his hips increasingly faster, his arms shaking. “Wait, wait.”

He wriggles backwards against the headboard, pulling Josh with him, and pushes Josh back onto his knees until it’s like Tyler is sitting in his lap with his legs either side.

“That’s –“ Josh starts to say, and then Tyler begins to grind on Josh and he gasps, “better.”

Josh is doing less work this way, but it makes him more desperate and he thrusts up harder until Tyler is moaning. He’s moaning Josh’s _name_ , and that makes him move faster and bite at Tyler’s shoulder as he pushes against him. Tyler pulls on Josh’s shoulders, digging his fingernails into his skin in sharp points of pain.

“Please,” Tyler gasps and Josh leans back a little, pulling Tyler down, and he has one hand propping him against the headboard and the other wrapped around Tyler jerking him off in time to their movements.

Josh mouths at Tyler’s throat, tasting sweat, and Tyler’s hands roam down the taut muscles in Josh’s back until he’s grabbing at Josh’s ass.

“Come on, come on,” Tyler murmurs, eyes closed as Josh fucks him harder, grabbing at Josh’s jaw to pull him in for a sloppy kiss as he clenches down around Josh and comes over his own stomach and Josh’s fist. Josh keeps pushing, just now noticing the thud of the headboard into the wall behind it as his thrusts become more erratic and eventually his hips snap forward one more time and he comes inside Tyler, who continues to ride him slowly through his orgasm as they shudder against each other. Josh pulls out and stretches his legs, rolling off of Tyler onto his back as he removes the condom and ties it off, aiming it towards the trash can against the wall.

He lies there feeling dazed and sweaty and sticky, Tyler catching his breath on his left side and groping through the twisted sheets for Josh’s hand, but as Josh’s head clears he realizes the consequences of what they’ve just done.

“Shit,” Josh mumbles.

~*~*~

Josh wakes up feeling a mixture of happy and guilty, and it takes him a second to recollect the sex dream he’d had about Tyler. In the moment before he opens his eyes, he mentally catalogues the following:

1) Somebody is pressed against him with their head on his stomach.

2) He is hard.

3) _It wasn’t a dream._

Josh immediately flushes and his pulse quickens. There’s no way Tyler can’t hear Josh’s heart thudding above him, or can’t see the erection tenting Josh’s underwear just several inches from Tyler’s face. He gives no sign that he knows Josh is awake, just plucks gently at the hair leading under Josh’s waistband, tracing the trail with his fingertips. He presses leisurely kisses across Josh’s abdomen, from above one hipbone to the other, and Josh lets out the breath he’d been holding in a far too audible gasp.

Tyler straightens up, his head against Josh’s shoulder so he can see his face. He smiles at Josh, brown eyes warm and welcoming, his eyebrows drawing down when he sees Josh’s face.

“Are you okay?” he asks softly, and Josh just stares at him.  

“That was real,” he says, cringing internally as soon as the words have left his mouth. Tyler just laughs, and it’s Josh’s favorite sound in an entirely new context.

“This is real,” he says agreeably, running his hand down Josh’s chest and into his boxers. His fingers stop just short and he looks at Josh, who feels like he must look incredibly unattractive wearing a permanent expression of disbelief. So he leans his head down and kisses Tyler slowly, and Tyler smiles against his lips and gets a grip around the base of Josh’s cock.

Josh tries not to make a sound when Tyler slowly starts to move his hand, but he can’t keep from pushing himself up against Tyler. Tyler breaks the kiss and Josh opens his eyes with a half-formed indignant objection, but Tyler is tugging his boxers down and then Tyler’s mouth-

He bucks his hips up, arching his back as Tyler goes down as far as he can and back up, swirling his tongue around the head in a way that makes Josh moan. It’s not long before Josh feels heat pooling in his stomach and tugs at Tyler’s hair.

“Tyler, I’m gonna- ah-“

Tyler just hollows his cheeks and when Josh comes he tries to swallow as much as he can, eventually pulling off and stroking Josh through it.

“You look beautiful like this,” he says in a wrecked voice from a wet mouth, and Josh’s head thumps back against the pillow as he reaches for Tyler and pulls him up on top of him. Tyler is breathing as fast as Josh, and Josh tastes himself when he kisses him. They break apart and pant harshly into the silence for a few seconds until Tyler rolls over onto his back next to Josh.

“Good morning,” Tyler says, to the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> ((please be gentle this is my first try writing something like this))


End file.
